Watching Over Me
by IshidaRin
Summary: Gimana kalau jadinya Squalo lupa ingatan? -Bad Summary- silahkan baca sendiri :
1. Chapter 1

**Watching Over Me**

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing : XanxusSqu

* * *

"VOIIIIIII!" Teriak Squalo keras "Aku sudah muak kau perlakukan aku seperti ini!" Squalo menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya sehabis dilempar Xanxus dengan asbak rokok.

"Kalau begitu. Cobalah melakukan segala sesuatu hal dengan benar." Xanxus menatap Squalo tajam "Stronzo." Umpat Xanxus.

Squalo tidak bergeming dari tempatnya "I Hate You Xanxus!" Teriak Squalo sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari ruang kerja Xanxus dengan membanting pintu.

Xanxus cukup terkejut mendengar Squalo menyebutkan namanya seperti itu, tidak sekalipun, meskipun saat Aqualo sedang marah besar dengannya. Xanxus hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bos…" Terdengar suara Lussuria dari ambang pintu. Xanxus tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya menatap Tajam. Lussuria mau tidak mau merinding dibuatnya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Lussuria sudah menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena Xanxus melempar asbaknya tepat didinding disampingnya. Dengar segera Luxuria berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Xanxus. Dia tidak mau menjadi pengganti Squalo.

* * *

Tiga hari dari waktu itu, Xanxus terus bolak-balik menatap pintu masuk Varia. Dia sangat khawatir pada Rain Guardiannya, walaupun mati-matian ditutupinya. Dia sangat cemas karena tidak mungkin Squalo selama ini menghadapi mafia kecil.

"BOS!" Teriak Lussuria. Xanxus langsung menatapnya tajam Lussuria. Tapi belum sempat Xanxus mengeluarkan amarahnya "Bos! Ada telepon dari Tsuna-san. Dian bilang ini sangat penting mengenai Squalo".

"Sambungkan kemari!" Ujar Xanxus ketus. Lussuria hanya mengangguk dan segera kembali keruangannya.

"Xanxus-san"

"Bicara atau aku matikan."

"A! Sebentar! Aku hanya mau bilang kalau Squalo-san ada disini! Keadaannya tidak er… begitu baik." Seketika telepon itu langsung ditutup oleh Xanxus -dibanting-,alu berjalan keluar "Siapkan Mobil!" Perintah Xanxus entah pada siapa.

* * *

"BRAK!" Bunyi pintu Vongola yang ambruk karena ditendang oleh Xanxus.

"Kau! BRengsek!" Teriak Gokudera berang "Tidak ada sopan Santun sama sekali kau!" Teriak Gokudera marah dan mulai berdiri menyiapkan bomnya.

"Hayato! Tenanglah," Yamamoto menarik Gokudera sebelum markas itu kembali hancur.

Xanxus hanya menatap tajam pada Gokudera "Dimana Hiu brengsek itu?" Tanya Xanxus.

"Kau! Kau!"

"Hayato…, tenanglah…" Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera.

"XanXus-san… Silahkan ikut aku…" Dr. Shamal tersenyum melangkah duluan menuju lorong utama Vongola Mansion itu. Dengan mendengus kesal Xanxus mulai mengikutinya dari belakang "Ruangannya ada diujung lorong ini, silahkan kesana. Aku kembali keruang depan," Pamit Dr. shamal.

Merasa dokter itu telah menghilang, hati-hati Xanxus membuka ruangan itu. Xanxus terdiam ditempat melihat kedalam ruangan itu. Hampir semua tubuh Squalo diperban dan hanya wajahnya saja yang tidak. Dengan perlahan Xanxus mendekat dan memandang wajah pemuda yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Bangun Hiu Brengsek." Ujar Xanxus sedikit membentak. Tapi tentunya tidak ada sama sekali jawaban dari Squalo yang terbaring pucat diatas ranjang putih itu. Pemimpin Varia itu menggertu. Lalu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah itu, menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang menutupi keindahan wajah rain guardiannya. "Bodoh" Umpatnya lembut.

Xanxus segera melepas jubahnya, membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh pemuda berambut perak itu dan menggantinya dengan jubahnya tadi. Dengan perlahan Xanxus menyelipkan salah satu tangannya dibawah kepala Squalo dan satunya dibawah lutut pemuda itu.

Dengan hati-hati Xanxus mengangkat tubuh Squalo, mencabut infuse, melepaskan masker oksigen dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Memeluk erat tubuh rapuh itu tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Xanxus-san, Squalo-san mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Tsuna bingung. Xanxus tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya memandang Tsuna dengan tajam sekali lewat. Gokudera yang melihat hal itu hanya mencak-mencak tidak jelas, kesal melihat tingkah laku Xanxus. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena masih ditahan oleh Yamamoto.

* * *

Ketika samapai dikediaman Varia, Xanxus segera disambut dengan wajah bengong semua anggota Varia. Karena Xanxus turun dair mobilnya sambil menggendong Squalo. Terkejut, karena mereka tidak pernah melihat dia berbuat seperti itu. Atau sebenarnya tidak pernah menyangka.

Xanxus hanya memberikan death-glarenya dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya "Panggil Fran, suruh kekamarku segera!" tekan Xanxus sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya

Setelah masuk, Xanxus dengan hati-hati meletakkan Squalo diatas tempat tidurnya, melepaskan jubah yang melekat ditubuh Squalo tadi dan segera menyelimutinya pelan.

Dalam diam Xanxus duduk disamping Squalo dan menatap wajah Squalo lembut. Namun lamunannya segera hilang ketika mendnegar suara pintunya diketuk. Dengan berdecak kesal Xanxus berdiri di samping Squalo "Masuk." Ujarnya menahan amarah.

"Bos, kau mencariku?" Tanya Fran.

"Cepat kau periksa dia, setelah itu keluar!"Perintah Xanxus berjalan menuju sofa dan langsung duduk dan dengan tatapan yang tajam memperhatikan Squalo.

Beberapa saat kemudian :

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Xanxus ketika melihat Fran mulai membereskan peralatan medisnya. Memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas.

"…" Fran hanya diam dan memandang Xanxus.

"Grr!" Xanxus hanya menggeram tidak senang "Katakan saja apa yang harus kau katakan!" Bentaknya tidak sabaran.

"Squalo akan mengalami kesulian untuk berjalan" Ujar Fran tiba-tiba. Xanxus tersentak kaget, walalupun itu tidak terlihat oleh Fran "Diperlukan beberapa tahapan rehabilitasi, karena ada salah satu saraf geraknya yang terkena pukulan, atau apapun. Yang menyebabkan terganggunya saraf gerak itu sendirim," Ujar Fran seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang sedang berkecamuk dalam fikiran pemimpin Varia itu. "Dan kurasa Squalo sedikit mengalami tekanan batin, karena sering sekali aku mendengarnya menangis dalam tidur," Komentar pemuda berambut hijau itu sebelum beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Xanxus.

Xanxus hanya diam dan tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa memandangi wajah pucat yang tergelatak diranjangnya. Sementara diluar kamar itu, Fran menyeringai. Tidak kalah liciknya dengan seringaian Xanxus.

_/"Fu…fu…fu…, kita lihat saja. Sepertinya aku yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini"/_ Fran terkikik senang dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Bos" Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Xanxus

Xanxus membuka matanya, dan sedikit menggeram kesal. Tapi dirnya kembali tenang ketika melihat Squalo yang masih tertidur damai dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama Xanxus memandangi wajah itu. Dalam hati Xanxus mengakui keindahan wajah itu, tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya terang-terangan. Karena Egonya yang tinggi. *Sigh…* Bukan sebuah ego, hanya saja dia memang tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu. Ketika hendak berbicara, mulutnya pasti akan berbicara lain. Itulah yang cukup disesali Xanxus.

"Bos,"

Sekali lagi Xanxus menggerutu luar biasa dalam hatinya. Dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala Squalo dan mengeluarkan lengannya yang menjadi bantal. Lalu beranjak berdiri sebelum membetulkan selimut menutupi Squalo dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Dengan keras Xanxus membuka pintu itu, dan menatap tajam orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Fran. "Apa yang kau inginkan cebol brengsek?" Xanxus bersandar diambang pintu. Menghalangi jarak pandang pemuda itu dan langkahnya.

Fran terdiam sejenan memandang bosnya itu, bertelanjang dada. Dan kalau benar penglihatannya tadi, Squalo memakai kemeja Xanxus. Karena terlihat dari pergelangan tangannya. Fran kembali menyeringai licik. Tapi kali ini di dalam hati.

"Bos. Apa Squalo sudah bangun?" Tanya Fran tiba-tiba.

"Belum" Gerutu Xanxus "Ada perlu apa kau dengannya?"

"Aku hanya mau membawanya keruang rehabilitasi." Fran tersenyum simpul mengetahui wajah tidak suka Xanxus "ini sudah pukul 10 pagi bos." Tambah Fran.

"Duluan saja…, nanti aku yang akan membawanya keruang rehabilitasi…" Jawab Xanxus ketus memalingkan wajahnya kesal

"Apa tidak masalah bos? Bukannya kau paling tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yangmerepotkan seperti itu?" Tanya Fran. Seketika juga pintu yang dihadapan pemuda itu terututp rapat. Hampir saja wajahnya menjadi sasaran.

Sepeninggalan Fran, Xanxus bergegas kembali kedalam, menuju ranjangnya. Mata itu terpaku melihat kearah Squalo yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung atau takut? entahlah.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Xanxus terdengar kesal.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Tbc~

* * *

Halo semuanya, nih fic pertama Rin di fandom ini, mungkin banyak sekali kesalahan ehe. Mohon bantuannya.

Kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan klik tombol hijau dibawah ini :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Watching Over Me**

**Chapie 2  
**

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing : XanxusSqu

* * *

"Turunkan aku!" Teriak Squalo agar Xanxus menurunkannya "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

"Bull Shit…" Dengus Xanxus "Bahkan untuk berdiri saja kau tidak sanggup." Ujar Xanxus.

"Turunkan Aku!" Teriak Squalo lagi tidak memperdulikan perkataan Xanxus tadi "VOIIIIIIIIIII!" Yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Xanxus "A…apa?" Tanya Squalo takut-takut.

"Segitu bencinya kau denganku? Sampai-sampai kau melupakanku?" Tanya Xanxus.

Squalo langsung membatu ditempat mendengar ucapan Xanxus. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar Xanxus berkata begitu. Mungkin memang dia sangat membenci Xanxus, tapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa mengganjal. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa benar-benar membuatnya membenci pemimpin varia itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Tanpa Squalo sadari ternyata mereka telah berada diruang rehabilitasi, dengan hati-hati Xanxus meletakkannya diatas ranjang putih didalam ruangan itu "Beritahu aku kalau sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputnya." Xanxus menatap Fran dingin, sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

Squalo masih terdiam memandangi punggung Xanxus yang baru saja menghilang tertutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Fu…fu…fu…, kenapa kau menatap Bos terus Squali-chan?" Fran terkikik pelan "Ngomong-ngomong apakan terjadi sesuatu semalam antara kau dengan bos?" Tanya lagi sedikit menyeringai memandang Squalo.

Squalo memandang pemuda yang dihadapannya "Apa maksudmu apa yang terjadi denganku dan orang itu huh?" Tanya Squalo Bingung "dan VOOOOOIIIIII! Siapa kau berani-beraninya memanggilku SQUALI?"

Kali ini gantian Fran yang mengangkat alis kebingungan "Siapa aku?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung "Jangan kau bilang kalau kau…, tidak mengenal aku?" Tanyanya.

"VOIIIIII! Sudah aku bilang! Aku tidak mengenalmu?" Teriak Squalo kesal bukan main.

_/"Petaka…"/_ Ujar Fran dalam hati memandang Squalo.

* * *

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Xanxus ketika melihat kearah Squalo yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang ruang rehabilitasi itu. Dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kekebalan tubuhnya turun drastis bos, sedari tadi Squalo terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk rehabilitasi. Padahal aku telah memintanya untuk berhenti. Dan Squalo tidak mau mendengar sama sekali, katanya sih dia tidak mau merepotkanmu…" Ujar Fran menghela nafas. Padahal didalam hati menyeringai habis-habisan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Xanxus mengangkat tubuh Squalo perlahan, dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan itu.

"Bos, sebaiknya kalau Squ dirawat disini saja…" Ujar Fran.

Xaxnxus langsung berhenti ditempat, dan memutar kepalanya sedikit kesamping, menatap Mammon disamping dengan tajam. –jangan-pernah-memerintahkanku-, begitu kira-kira pengertian dari tatapan Xanxus itu.

"A, baiklah, nanti aku akan membawa alat infuse dan beberapa peralatan lainnya kekamar anda bos…" Jawab Fran.

Dengan mendengus Xanxus berjalan keluar lalu menendang pintu itu hingga tertutup.

* * *

Fran duduk ditepi ranjang, disamping Squalo. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil tangan Squalo dan mencari-cari urat nadi Squalo, yang tidak tampak karena putihnya kulit cowok itu. Dengan sedikit tepukan, urat berwarna biru itu tempak. Dengan hati-hati pemuda itu mengambil jarum infuse dan menusukkannya keurat Squalo.

Terlihat wajah Squalo yang sedikit berubah karena merasakan sakit, walaupun Squalo belum sadarkan diri. Xanxus yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeram tidak suka. Fran hanya menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Xanxus.

"Masuk!" Ujar Xanxus ketika mendengar pintu kamar itu diketok dari luar. Lalu terlihatlah sosok Lussuria yang sedang membawa sebaskom air dingin ditangannya. Dan dengan sedikit lebay mendekati Fran. Dan meletakkan baskom itu diatas meja disebelah ranjang Xanxus.

"Bos~ apakah kau mau makan malam bersamaku ?" Tanya Lussuria dengan genitnya memandang Xanxus, tidak lupa dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearah Xanxus. Mumpung Squalo sedang tidak sadarkan diri pikirnya.

Xanxus langsung mendengus jijik, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lussuria "aku tidak butuh" Jawab Xanxus datar.

"Bos~ aku yang masak loh~ pasti makanannya sangat enak…, aku buat khusus untu bos kok.." Ujar Lussuria tidak menyerah.

Xanxus langsung memandang Luxuria tajam bercampur horror. Siapapun tahu, kalau makan makanan buatan Lussuria lebih baik "MATI" sekalian. "Keluar kau Dari sini" Ujar Xanxus. Tapi pemuda berambut ayam itu sama sekali tidak menggubrinya dan masih tetap melancarkan rayuannya.

Dengan berat hati dalam kamar itu akhirnya terdengar suara benda pecah. Sebuah asbak kaca yang dilempar Xanxus pecah berkeping-keping tepat disebelah wajah Lussuria. Dengan menelan ludah paksa Lussuria langsung kabur dari kamar itu. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pengganti Squalo dalam hal ini.

"Fu fu fu…" Fran terkekeh sambil merendam handuk kedalam air es tadi, cepat memerasnya dan meletakkan dengan perlahan dikening Squalo. "Ne…, bos aku keluar dulu, dan tolong berikan Squalo obat penurun panas ini…." Fran meletakkan beberapa obat disamping baskom tadi "Minimal 3 jam sekali bos…" pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar Xanxus.

Xanxus hanya diam dan tidak merespon Fran sama sekali. Setelah melihat pintu itu tertutup, baru pemuda bermata semerah ruby itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Squalo. Duduk disamping sang hiu. Cukup lama Xanxus hanya memandang wajah pucat Squalo.

Xanxus menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya mengelus wajah Squalo lembut, dan menyeka keringat Squalo yang sangat banyak. Dengan perlahan Xanxus menurunkan wajahnya kearah wajah Squalo. Diam sejenak memandang wajah itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat, dan dengan lebut akhirnya Xanxus menempelkan bibirnya keatas bibir Squalo.

"Good Night Stronzo…" Bisik Xanxus lembut.

* * *

Tbc~

Setelah dibaca berapa kalipun, rin tetap merasa fic ini aneh. Dan banyak sekali Typonya T,T.

Sigh, selamat membaca . Kalau berminat silah kan review :{


	3. Chapter 3

**Watching Over Me**

**Chapie 3**

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing : XanxusSqu

* * *

"Voiiiii! Sudahku katakan aku bisa makan sendiri, tidak perlu kau suapi!" Terdengar teriakan yang membahana dalam kamar Xanxus .

"Diam dan makan saja dengan tenang Stronzo. Bisa tuli lama-lama telingaku karena mendengar teriakanmu itu." Ujar Xanxus tenang masih mendekap Squalo. Squalo dari tadi berusaha berntak, tapi apa daya, pemimpin Varia itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang Squalo dengan kuat.

"Voiiiiii! Bebaskan aku!" Teriak second command itu lagi, sampai akhirnya dia terbatuk-batuk keras. Xanxus hanya mendengus kesal meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang dipegangnya tadi keatas meja, mengambil air putih dan membantu Squalo meminumnya.

"Sudah aku bilangkan ,tenang." Ujar Xanxus datar meletakkan kembali gelas air putih tadi setelah Squalo menghabiskan isinya. Squalo hanya melolot marah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersedat. Xanxus dengan perlahan menyeka keringat sang hiu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu…" Squalo menepis lemah tangan Xanxus dari wajahnya, lalu tubuh itu pelahan melemas, dan dia tertidur dalam pelukan Xanxus. Xanxus hanya diam dan menciumi kepala Squalo lembut sebari memainkan helaian rambut halus itu, dan tangan satunya menarik selimut menutupi Squalo. Tidak lupa kembali memeluk pemuda itu erat, agar menambah kehangatan tubuhnya.

* * *

"Benar berarti dugaanku, Squalo bisa begitu karena benturan keras dikepalanya yang disebabkan entah oleh apa," Ujar yang datang untuk memeriksa Squalo sekalian mengantarkan beberapa bahan obat yang telah dipesan oleh Fran.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku? Jadi kami semua tidak akan terkejut seperti ," Ujar Fran datar, tapi masih bisa terdengar dari nada suaranya kalau dia kesal setengah mati.

"Bukan mauku tidak memberi tahumu. Toh saat kami menemukannya juga, Squalo sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan selama 2 hari dimarkas kami pun begitu. Dan aku anggap kalau Squalo baru sadar disini. Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau ingatanya hilang?" menjawab dengan santai sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Baiklah," Ujar Fran jengkel "jadi…, menurutnya apa yang harus dilakukan agar ingatan squalo bisa kembali seperti semula?" Tanyanya langsung. Dia paling benci untuk berlama-lama dengan orang yang ada dihadapanya itu.

menekan rokoknya kedalam asbak hingga mati, dan memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang curiga "Seharusnya kau bisa berfikir sendirikan, wahai Kohaiku. Bukankah nilaimu waktu lulus bisa dibilang paling sempurna? Dan mengalahkan aku yang sebagai senpaimu ini? Lalu lulus 1 tahun lebih cepat?" Ujar Dr. Shamal sedikit menyeringai. _/"Ya…, walaupun aku rasa dia masih kalah dengan Gokudera yang hanyaa menyelesaikan perguruan tinggi dalam jangka waktu 2 tahun, padahal paling cepat saja 3 tahun."/_

"Katakan saja sebenarnya apa maksudmu itu ne…, senpaiku tersayang?" Tanya Fran tersenyum mengerikan, sebari mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh sebelum mengambil rokok baru dan menyalakannya sebelum beranjak berdiri, berjalan keluar ruangan itu. "Aku pulang dulu, nanti kalau aku mendapatkan ide ataupu sesuatu yang aku temukan, aku akan datang kembali kemari…" mengayunkan tangannya kearah mantan kohainya.

"Kau tidak perlu datang lagi kemari!" Tekan Fran. "Cukup menelepon saja…" Ujarnya terdengar sangat tidak senang.

"Hai` hai`, sampai jumpa juga." Balas .

* * *

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN! AKU MUAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MELANJUTKAN TERAPI INI LAGI!" Teriak pria berambut perak itu terduduk dilantai, lantaran terjatuh karena terapinya. Nafasnya masih terengah-rengah.

"But Squ-chan, kalau kau berhenti sekarang, semuanya akan sia-sia…," Ujar Lussuria hendak membantu Squalo berdiri. Tapi dengan kasar langsung ditepis Squalo.

"Aku sudah muak! MUAK!" Teriak Squalo memejamkan matanya erat, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Xanxus yang entah datang dari mana. Dengan segera dia mendekati Squalo yang masih terduduk ditanah berumput itu.

"Squ-chan terjatuh saat rehabilitasi bos…" Jawab Luxuria *dengan amat sangat genit tentunya "Tetapi Squ-chan bilang dia tidak mau melanjutkannya kembali, katanya sudah muak," Ujarnya sebari menopak sebelah dagunya sebari berpura-pura menghela nafas.

Xanxus hanya diam memandang sang keka –ralat- anak buah kesayanganya, yang sepertinya belum sadar kalau Xanxus ada disana. Pemuda bermata semerah ruby itu segera melepas jaketnya, dan memasangkannya keatas pundak Squalo. Squalo yang terkejut langsung mengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang kearah Xanxus. Xanxus kembali terhenyak memandang Rain-Guardiannya yang menangis itu.

"Ma… mau apa kau?" Tanya Squalo sedikit mundur dari Xanxus.

"Berdiri Stronzo!" Perintah Xanxus, "Dan cobalah untuk berjalan kembali." Ujar Xanxus dingin.

"VOIIIIIII! Aku sudah bilang aku sudah tidak mau melanjutkan rehabilitasi ini! AKU SUDAH MUAK!" Teriak Squalo lagi. Dengan sedikit menggeram kesal Xanxus segera menggenggam lengan atas hiu itu dan dengan sedikit kasar Xanxus menariknya hingga berdiri.

Squalo yang tersentak kaget hamper kembali terjatuh, karena kakinya belum bisa menopang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat dia matanya. Tetapi untungnya itu tidak terjadi, karena Xanxus telah menahannyadari arah samping.

Lussuria menjadi gondok melihat kejadian itu. Dan dengan cepat meninggalkan duo itu di taman, dan berjalan entah kemana.

* * *

Sementara itu diruang makan Varia, Fran sedang sibuk bertelponan dengan seseorang. Bisa dikatakan dari nada suaranya kalau pemuda itu sedang jengkel.

"Bisa tolong cepat kau katakan, kau mau apa?" Tanyanya sedikit kasar.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan," –KREK- seketika terdengar suara benda retak, tiada lain adalah gagang telepon yang sedang digenggam erat cowok beerambut hijau itu.

"Dengar. Jangan main-main. Atau kau akan kukutuk menjadi seekor kodok. Untuk menambah peliharaan kodokku?" Tanya Fran menyeringai seram, tak khayal membuat orang yang ada diseberang telepon itu merinding.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mendapatkan suatu ide untuk mengembalikan ingatan Squalo...,"

Tbc~

* * *

Sankyu ya, buat yang udah mau review fic Rin X)

Oh iya, ada yang mau kasih ide gak gimana buat ingetan Squ pulang lagi? Apa kepalanya dihantam sesuatu? *Ditendang Xanxus

Kalau berkenan, silahkan kembali menekan tombol cantik dibawah ini . Kritik dan saran, diterima dengan lapang


End file.
